Percabeth plus 1
by 1pjlover
Summary: takes place after HoO.Percy and annabeth and their friends Jessica and Kendall have been married for three years now, and annabeth and Jessica are pregnant. What challenges will these couple's face, and how do babies fit in all of this. first time author who likes constructive critisim RIGHT HERE
1. Chapter 1

JESSICA GWENDILYNN SCHMIDT GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND COME HERE! She screamed. I heard from down stairs and jumped but realized it was my best friend since day 13 who had a key to my house so I relaxed and left my room.

ANNABETH MARIE JACKSON,WHAT DO YOU WANT! I yelled back as i was walking down the stairs. When she saw me she, her gray eyes softened and started to water. I ran down the rest of the way and hugged her. When i let go we sat on the couch and she confessed to me what her dramatic entrance was about.

Percy and i were watching TV and all of a sudden i got really mad and kind of made him leave. She laughed nervously and lowered her head.

Really?

Yeah, why?

Well its just that I did something similar to Kendall. Her head snapped up and she stared at me in shocked.

REALLY? I smiled sadly.

Your not the only one who has lost her mind. With that she put her head into her hands.

What's wrong with us? She mumbled.

I don't know. I confessed. We sat there for a second in a comfortable silence then it hit me. It must of hit her to because we both had the same shocked expression.

You don't think i started

Should we test? Annabella said.

Race you to the portal. I said and sprinted towards the portal to the wizard realm. I might have forgotten to tell you this but I'm a wizard. I don't exactly go around saying Hocus Pocus you but i do a spell every blue moon. I'm also important to the gods, because i'm a wizard I am supposed to have a twin or triplet it's something about balancing worlds or something. Anyway i'm the first wizard born without a twin or triplet so i have a lot more power than i should. because of that i have a stronger connections with the Greek gods because they used their power to create wizards and that was it. We're a completely different set of mythical creatures from demigods. in fact the only time wizards get into fights with monsters is if your a monster hunter. Except of course your me. My connection is so strong i have the same power of demigods, all of them. When i channel a power from a certain god my eyes change into that god's eye color(or something like that). So as you would imagine my scent is extremely strong and it is but my mom invented a spray that brings it down a notch or two hundred. Thanks to my mom, and camp half blood i'm alive married to best friend since kindergarten Kendall Schmidt from BTR( a child of Dionysus), have amazing friends(rest of BTR(all children of Aphrodite and have known since 5 as well) also Percy Jackson(annabeth's husband and my friend since 6th grade)) and of course annabeth who is like a sister to me as well as neighbors and our weddings are a day apart(were born one min. apart and parents were close and in same hospital). if it wasn't for all of those people i would be me and Annabeth just stepped through the portal and are now in the wizard world another dimension just for wizards. We zapped from our house to the wiz mart pharmancy and bought two pregnancy test and zapped home on earth to my house. As soon as we got their we grabbed a test and headed towards a bathroom. i have three so it wasn't difficult. After i was finished i took the test down stairs with me to find an empty living room. i sighed and sat down nervously, There are some good and bad things about these test; good: 100% accurate, tells when conceived and due date, and if pregnant automatically sets a doctor's appointment that works around your : it takes 2 hours. As i watched the clock(1:55 left) Annabeth came down the stairs and sat beside me on the couch. After a few moments of silence I decided to break it.  
It make sense you know.  
huh?  
Us being pregnant, it makes sense. i know we've both been feeling nauseous and tired. We aren't exactly virgins and we've been having some crazy mood swings, it makes takes a moment to process this and nods.  
Jess?  
huh?  
i' m scared.  
same here, but i'm excited too you know if it's positive for both of us. she smiled.  
Yeah they'll grow up together like their mom's!For a while we went back and forth like that until we heard two dings( did i mention they do that when done).

that's us, i stated suddenly nervous.

yeah, Annabeth said, nervously. try not look so we can find out together.

Yeah, okay i said and we went up stairs together. I went to the bathroom grabbed the stick and came out. Annabeth was already down stairs and i came to join her.

Ready, she said.

No but lets do it anyway. She smiled.

On three i said.

One... I started

Two she came back with.

THREE. We said together and looked at the test in our hands. I read mine carefully and i felt a smile come across my face. I looked at Annabeth and saw we had identical looks on our faces.

It's positive, we said and threw our hands around each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

After we basically choked each other squeezing so hard, we called are husband's and told them to come back .Annabeth and I decided to tell the boys tommorow morning since it was 8 pm and we were both exhausted. Soon she left and about 10 minutes later I heard a car outside and knew it was Kendall. I looked out side and saw Percy's car was across the street so he was home as well. I was in our room when I saw Kendall and he looked up and saw me, I saw happiness in his green eyes. He looked away and soon came up stairs.

"Hey," he said akwardly.I smiled and got up and hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry your wife's a crazy person," I said.

"Don't be, it's all fine now, right?" He questioned.

"Yes,everything's okay now let's sleep cause I have a surprise for you in the morning,"I said.

"Can't we just do that know?"

"Not that kind of surprise you dirty boy!" I exclaimed and hit him playfully.

"You're right I'm dirty you should punish me,"He whispered in my ear.

"you are sick go to sleep!"

"Alright, I love you Jess," he said and kissed my cheek.

"Love you to Kendall", I said and fell asleep in his arms with one arm around his neck and another on my stomach.

LINE BREAK _ _ Annabeth's POV

When Percy came home I immediately ran to hug him which wasn't me and he seemed to notice but ignored it.

"I'm sorry I went crazy and threw you out seaweed bra-,"I attempted to say but was interrupted by Percy's lips clashing into mine.

"Don't worry about it wise girl it's fine now,"he said.

"Really, your not mad?" I asked. He lifted my head and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you to much to be mad at you."

"I love you too Percy," I said and kissed I told him to go to sleep, and he was very surprised that I actually meant to sleep. But I must've looked as tired as I felt because he didn't complain. He wrapped his arm's around me,his hands resting at my stomach. I smiled and put my hands over his and fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

I got up early to make breakfast for Percy and I, also set up my "I'm pregnant" surprise. So I slipped out of bed careful not to wake Percy. It was a warm March morning and i was already feeling naeusous. When i got done puking I decided to make some eggs and bacon and set up 3 plates and only to put food on two. When Percy came down stairs he didn't seemed to notice the third plate, he just kissed my cheek as usuall and sat to eat. We made small talk and were cleaning up until his eyes lingered to the empty plate.

"ummm... Annabeth?"I smiled.

"Yes Percy?"

"uhh... were you expecting someone?"

"well yeah, but i haven't thought about names yet." I laughed. He seemed very confused at first but then seemed to understand.

" A-Are you pregnant?"

"Yes seaweed brain it took you a while!"I exclaimed. He hugged me so tight I could've gave birth right then. When he let go he had the biggest smile on his face I'd ever seen.

"I have a doctor's appointment at noon",i said out of breath and he hugged me tightly yet again.

"Percy...c-can't breath,"i gasped.

"Oh sorry", he let go and basically ran up the stairs to get ready to go to the doctors office. I tried to tell him we have 3 hours but he didn't seem to listen. Then I felt nauseous again and just made it to the bathroom in time. Percy soon came in and rubbed my back, held my hair back, and whispered soothing words into my ear. I could already tell that this pregnancy wasn't going to be an easy one. Maybe impossible to to get through, but with Percy by my side I knew i could do it.

LINE BREAK

Jessica's'POV

I got up early and crept out of bed to make cinnimon buns from scratch. I put a picture of the positive pregnancy test with the caption i'm pregnant in the middle. It took me about two hours and they were about to come out of the oven when i heard Kendall close a door. I smiled, his timing was perfect.

"KENDALL!" I yelled when I heard the door open.

"IN HERE!" he responded, and with that I ran up the stairs to find him in our room in bed, I hopped on it next to him and he kissed my head.

"Can you get the buns out of the oven and get the bun in the middle for me." I said.

"Alright, "he said his eyes full of he came back the warm bun was a plate with a cup of orange juice in Kendall's hands and gave it to me.

"Thank you," I said and threw the bun in his mouth.

"Ughf,"he said and bit into he was chewing he seemed to find something.

"I think your losing your touch Jess",he laughed as I glared and he took the paper from his mouth and read it.

"Umm jessica?"

"Yes, Kendall", I said smiling.

"I just got the worst news ever, "he mouth hit the floor. 


	4. Chapter 4

After I finished puking my intestines out and convinced him I was alright I got dressed and he took me to his blue Ford escape.

"where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, he stated."

"where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, he stated."

Can I at least have a hint, since I am carring your child?

No, he said rubbing my stomach. I took his hand off me and put it on his lap.

Only people who tell me where they are taking me can do that, i stated.

Hole laughed and continued to drive.

Well, he started, we're here now so now that you've figured it out i can rub your stomach. I looked through the window and saw a small book store next to a baby store. I turned back to my husband in total shock. He smiled at my reaction.

Early much Percy?

Well I want to be prepared don't you Athena?

I suppose, but lets just get couple books for now, just until after the doctors appointment.i mean lets not go crazy. I explain.

Well yeah and your appointment os soon so let's go, he said getting out of the car and opening my door and helping me out.

Percy im pregnant not dying.

I know bu-, his eyes moved from my eyes to my abdomen.

Wha- i said and realized what he was looking flat stomach now had a small bump in it. I put my on it gently and Percy put his hands over mine.

How long have you known Annabeth, he asked.

I found out yesterday. I said. Im surprised that we didn't see this sooner.

Same here, He said. I love you, he whispered.

I love you too i said and kissed him it was time to leave we didn't even make into the store. We were to busy hugging and kissing and going crazy about my newly found baby we were on our way to Jessica and Kendall's for our first doctors we pulled up to the house Percy and I got out of the car and opened the door. I don't think anyone was prepared for what I saw next.

_LINE BREAK_

Jessica's POV

What, i said.

Theirs paper in my cinimon bun, thats like the worst thing ever. I didn't realize i was holding my breath until i let it can't describe how relived i felt when he said something as stupid as that. I took a deep breath and prerared myself for the next question.

What about whats on the paper, i put the aper down and grabbed my hands, he loked me intomy eyes. green to brown.

"Jessica Gwendlyn Schmidt i couldn't have been more happy to read that." I smiled.

"So your not mad?"

Why would i be mad, I love you and our child, he said and kissed me. When we broke apart I told him about the doctors appointment. After i did he didn't get a chance to react because a Stymphalian bird crashed into the window. It's metalic feathers and bronze sharp beak was so shiny I could see myself in it. Its cold black eyes narrowed at me. Kendall rushed me out of the room and locked the door to buy time.

JESSICA DOWNSTAIRS NOW! Kendall screamed at me while pushing us both downstairs. On our way down Percy and a now slightly showing Annabeth with shocked faces.

What's going on, said Percy eyeing us.

A Stymphalian bird is in my house thats what! I replied.

Where is it,Annabeth said looking around but, a screech from the monster answered her question. Percy told Annabeth to wait outside for us, Kendall told me to do the same but we both would've denied but the Stymphalian didn't want to wait. I pressed a charm on my bracelet that Chirion had given me when i was little, with a flick of my wrist the charm I was holding was a sword charmer I named it ( no judging I was 3). Anyway I had charmer, Percy had riptide, Annabeth had her dagger, and kendall had one as well(a gift from his dad). Percy was the first to charge at the monster. He almost had his head bitten off but ducked just in time. The bird seemed to get bored with Percy and locked eyes with me. I glared at it, took into a fighting stance and ran straight towards the beast. I heard the other screaming my name but ignored them and slashed my sword through it. The bird turned into dust and I put away my sword(another flick of the wrist). Before anyone could respond I repaired the house with a spell and looked at the time.

Guys, I said, I belive we have a doctors appointment to go to. Then we got into the portal and into the doctors.


End file.
